A Souls
by Kennifer
Summary: Ken finds that someone in the Digital World wishes to ues him and Chad to get out.
1. Default Chapter

Okay hears yet anther serious fic

A/N: Okay here's yet anther serious fic! I'm gonna try to make it deep leaving you going "Whoa that was deep!"This one will hold surprises. The Digimon Tigermon, Panthermon, Raptormon, Pegasusmon, Leopardmon and any other of the Digimon that are either ones that are the partner (sept Wormmon) or is a Digi-Child are mine. (If these are ones you came up with I'm sorry)R&R

_Prologue_

Ken was a normal child, then again what is normal for we are all different. So where does the term 'normal' come from? Back to the story. Ken was well I was wrong Ken wasn't normal, for you see Ken was different he had a difficult journey of pain and loneliness ahead of him; but Ken also had a power so special that only few possessed it.What is this power you ask? It was the power to become a Digimon. Not just any Digimon he wished but one that was who he truly was. This power would not come to him till many years later when he'd met another like him but when they met he knew nothing of his power and from this meeting would come an unexplainable love life with the one who brought him to his power.

**_A Soul's Journey:Chapter one_**

Our story starts with a young boy about the age of six maybe seven with dark blue hair and bluish purple eyes. His name is Ken, young and unaware of his fate that lies ahead. For now he just plays in his room until his brother has time to play with him. 

The younger child played with his toy dinosaur, which was a raptor, the velocirapter to be precise. He loved dinosaurs and even at the young age of six he knew a grate deal about them.

Sam then came into his brother's room, which had posters of many different dinosaurs. 'Ken loves his dinosaurs' Sam though.

"Hi Sam!" Said a youthful Ken. 

"You ready?"Sam asked holding his soccer ball.

"Let's go!" Ken said.

The two brothers went to the park. Sam was going to teach Ken how to play soccer. Both unaware of what lay ahead. For now the time is spent playing soccer in the park, and playing with toy dinosaurs. 

That night Ken and Sam watched some nature program on leopards. Both watched as the leopard stalked it's pray. After that Sam read Ken a book about dinosaurs. After the book was read Ken was put to bed. 

Ken dreamed of things that would eventually happen. There was a boy the same age as him who turned into a panther or what he would later learn Panther_mon._The young boy's days of fun would sadly be replaced with envy and hatred, but for now Ken's dreams are all that tell what will happen.

Then like a storm the days of fun ended as Sam stood in the light of his works as _'boy genius'._Sam was getting all the attention from their parents, and complete strangers too.At first Ken was proud like every little brother would be, but soon jealousy set in and Ken wished that he'd get some attention for he was feeling like he wasn't even there. He finally had had it with his brother, and wished Sam would disappear so that he, _Ken_, could have his parent's love that he wanted so badly.

Shortly after making that wish Sam did disappear. Sam had gotten hit by a car and died (or so everyone though!). The family moved on as hard as it was.Then only a year or two after his brother's death Ken was taken by evil. This did not show right away for the black spore that lay in Ken's neck began to grow.Ken was now a _boy genius _but unlike Sam this was because of the dark spore.

The dark times were now coming. The child would be consumed by darkness and come close to taking over the Digiworld. Only time could tell how long it would be before the child would see the light of good, and feel and to learn to love again but how long would it be?

Chapter 2 Darkness Strikes 

The Digital world looked dark as you looked out to see control spires and controlled Digimon that had done nothing to the young boy who imprisoned them. Yet the Digimon were the ones the boy took his anger out on. His own Digimon Wormmon got the worse of it being called worthless to his face and kicked around like a soccer ball.

The Digimon Kazier was the name the young boy went by. That very name struck fear into the hearts of the Digimon who had seen his ruthlessness and cold heartedness, only Wormmon stayed at his side but Wormmon too feared his friend or master as the Kazier made him call the boy. 

This boy however was merely a puppet being controlled by some unseen being. Yes the great Digimon Kazier was being played so to speak. For the reason for his pain and loneliness was because of this person or thing who had tore his life apart and the reason the Kazier stood here now.

The Digidesten tried to stop him many times but failed. The Kazier came up with new things to help him take over the digital world (the dark spiral being one). But soon there came a new enemy who was trying to take over the digital world too (lucky digital world -.-,) this new enemy's name was Chad.

Chad too was merely a pawn in this game. Chad's pain how ever was ten times greater then Ken's for Chad you see lost his mother to his drunk father who killed her then himself. Chad had never known what love was unlike Ken who had. And Chad really was a genius, fueled by his will to show he was good to try to get the love he wanted but never got.

It was a good thing that the two never joined forces because then the digital world would be doomed (Gir: DOOM!). Ken did however did reach a high point in his rule as Kazier. It was after the Digidestined found out his true identity. With that the Kazier went to the digital world and begun to take over large areas at a time.

The digital world seemed like it would be doomed if something did not happen soon, but would the relief the digital world needed come soon? Not only was the digital world being taken over but destroyed too, for Chad and Ken often fought over areas. 

The digital world was in ruins and was a dark place to be. The 'puppeteer' was happy as to what his 'puppets' had done. Together, they had taken over the digital world but fought to get the digital world for themselves

There would be one more battle before Ken would fall. A battle like no other, one with his own creation Kimeramon, and the Digidesten of friendship and courage. Or rather his Digimon Magnamon (That's the right one right??) In that battle Ken would lose the only friend he had, Wormmon.The little Digimon would sacrifice himself to show Ken that he still cared about him even after what had be done to the little Digimon.

The Kazier came crashing down like an airplane out of gas. The Kazier was no more just Ken remained.

"No. Not again. First Sam now Wormmon!" Cried Ken in pain**__**

A/N: Sorry this is sooo sort but most of what went on was in 'Genius of Evil', and the first half of season 02 R&R


	2. The Power

A/N: There is TAITO in this fic

A/N: Part 4 ^-^v!There is TAITO in this fic! You have been warned! The people Chad, Lita, Emily, Darien, and Todd are mine! Also the Digi-Child {as to what they _are_ that's cuz I don't own Ken -.-,} are mine; and so are their Digimon(sept Wormmon)the crests of PEACE & TRANQUILTY,also the crest of mystery is mine too.Read and review!

Seed's Of Darkness 

"Ken…." Emily said in surprise.

"Emily what are you doing up here?!" Ken asked; his face went red because of the fact that his sister had just seen him kissing another guy. 

"I came to get you, mom's been lookn' for you." Said Emily " I wont tell mom." She added. Reefing to Ken and Chad

With that Emily left. She would keep to her word and not tell what she saw; their secret was save for now. But the others finding out about that the two boys were in love was the lest of their worries for someone in the digital world was about to show who he was and get back the real world were he so wanted to be. In the real world with his lover…. 

************************************************************************

"Are you ready for part three?" asked the mysteries person

"Yes." Izzy said

Part three was to bring Ken and Chad to the digital world; they were only way that this person could go back home. For the two held the secrete crest's of peace andtranquility. Ken and Chad at this point knew nothing of these crests.

************************************************************************

Ken and Chad were now back in Ken's apartment wondering why Mrs.Ichijouji had been looking for them or rather Ken. The couple sat down at the table, and waited for whatMrs.Ichijouji wanted.

"Ken darling? Would you mined taking this to your dad?" She asked Ken handing him a paper bag

"I'll be back in a little bit." Ken said and with that Chad followed, and the two were out the door.

The two walked close together without appearing to 'being a couple' which they were but they didn't want the world to know just _yet_. They made it to a large building , which was where Ken's dad worked. They walked in, Ken went up to the secretaryand told her thathe had his dad's lunch.

After giving Ken's dad his lunch Ken and Chad made their way to Chad's apartment. Chadshowed Ken his room for this was the first time Ken had been here. Chad sat down on his bed and then patted a spot next him for Ken to sit down. Ken sat down and Chad rested his head on Ken's shoulder and took Ken's hand into his own.

"You have soft hands." Chad whispered as he played with Ken's fingers

"Thanks…I guess." Ken said 

Chad continued to play with Ken's fingers, nether one hearing the door open.

"Well well well! What do we have hear?" said Izzy as he walked in making both boys jump.

"Izzy?! What are you doing home so early?!?" Chad said felling his face turn red.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. Your sopost be at Ken not here _alone_!"Izzy remarked knowing he caught his foster brother at a bad moment.

Izzy's eyes then looked at Chad's hand to see him holding onto Ken's hand; apparently Ken seen Izzy look and quickly withdrew his hand and sat on it. Izzy gave Ken an 'okay…' look.

"What are you two up to?" Izzy asked giving the 'okay…' look

"NOTHING!" both boys said in unison 

"It didn't _look _like nothing." Izzy said as he raised his eyebrow and with that he left.

"Two people found out today. First Emily found us kissing now Izzy finds us holding hands! Its just not are day." Huffed Chad

"It's going to be okay." Ken said calmly as he brought Chad close and began to run his fingers thought Chad's short blonde colored hair.

"I hope your right." Chad whispered 

Ken was wrong if he only knew what lie ahead, he would be afraid. For there was a deep darkness that wanted to come out into the real world. This evil also would strike the next time the two boys kissed.This Kiss would bring them into the darkness where this evil lived. 

Chad looked up into ken's dark eyes. Those eyes seemed to hold some of the same pain, as did his own teal one's did, but those eyes also held peace that seemed to make Chad feel better. Ken then leaned to kiss his lover, and as he did so someone was watching….

"Part three is under way!" Izzy said. With that Izzy went to his room to go to the digital world.

The boy's lips touched in a passionate kiss; but soon the two were consumed by the darkness that was awaiting their arrival. 

" Where the hell are we?" Chad asked as he looked around to see only a black darkness that made him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know…" Ken said with fear in his voice.

They were in a big room all the walls, floor, and ceiling were black but the room seemed solid like the walls were merely panted. There was only one light in the whole room, which the light reviled a figure sitting in a char. The figure was dressed in black robes and had hood that hide his face.Chad and Ken walked up the char to see what or who it was.

" What a surprise Ken and Chad have come to visited me!" Came a voice that sounded familiar.

A/N Another one of those damn cliffhangers! The action is coming in part 5 'New Enemies Old Friends'


End file.
